whispered softly
by kkm-reverie117
Summary: He leaves the girl who loves him more than her own life. A girl who will do anything for him. But why will he leave? For whose sake? Is it just for fun? SXS fanficThis is my first fanfic at all, Hope u will like it.I will do my best on this....


_**Whispered Softly**_

**Chapter 1:**

Kinomoto's Residence

An auburn haired girl was baking cookies on the kitchen…

**SAKURA'S POV**

_Watashi wa Kinomoto Sakura_. I lived with my brother and father. I am the clumsiest girl in town and a total opposite of my best friend Daidouji Tomoyo. She is really good in sports and even in singing but the best part of her is that she is really a generous friend. Even of that fact, I still want to believe in the strength I have now.

Hmm…I'm getting ready for a date with the most important person to me, Li Syaoran. I'm currently making cookies for him. I will surely fill these with all my love for him.

_Gambatte Sakura_!!!

**End of POV**

Delicious smell roam all over the house.

The cookies were baked just fine. After realizing that it resulted great, she seated on a couch and rest. At the same time, she recalled some memories.

**Flashbacks**… (This is a long flashback)

10:30 a.m. at the city…

"_I've been waiting for almost an hour!_" Tomoyo said angrily as she rolled her eyes at Sakura. **(A/N: I change Tomoyo's attitude on this fanfic).**

"_Gommenasai, father asked me to deliver his files at his office_" she defended herself, somewhat sounded quite convincing and sincere.

"_After all you did, you're considered lucky that I didn't get bored or else I shall choked you till death,_" Tomoyo murmured at her friend. "_Sakura, you should treat me as a consequence of being late. You owe me that. And besides I'm hungry now_." She insists as her stomach feels avidness for roasted chicken.

"_Okey-dockey_" a big smile carved on her face

Fastfood…

Due to her starvation, she ate and ate until 12 empty plates where already piled up. Sakura was just drinking one cup of coffee, enough to make her full. Tomoyo had already finished her food. At last, satisfaction visited her and made a loud burp, enough for everybody to hear. "_Wow, I'm already full, thanks a lot_." she smirked. "_Yokatta..._" Sakura smiled as she replied. The two of them remained silent.

Sakura broke off a sigh and glance outside.

"_Tomoyo…_" Sakura said with a low tone and faced her.

"_Nan desu ka?_" Tomoyo replied. Her tone was somber

"_You told him, don't you?" _Sakura asked, stirring her coffee meditatively_ "What?" _Tomoyo asked back nervously._ " You told him that he's my first love, am I right?_" Sakura asked without hesitation.

"_I told him not to tell her. Darn you Shao…_" Tomoyo thought as she bit her lips

"_Did he tell you?_" She asked

"_No. but…_" Sakura frowned.

"_Didn't he accept your feelings?_" Tomoyo asked "_He said that he cannot accept it because being a first love is too much for him and he may not be able to return it._ " she answered.

"_He's too nonsense and besides, what's the big deal with him in the first place?_" Tomoyo asked in a very confident tone. "……" Sakura just nodded. "_Demo, I really do love him much more than anything else!_" Sakura exclaimed "_And even if he doesn't feel the same way, being with him is just fine for me. Somehow it could already make me happy._" Sakura added. "_Are you sure?_" Tomoyo asked "_Hai…_" Sakura replied

"_Sakura…_" Tomoyo whispered and then smirked.

"_When the search seems to be hard, it feels like it's easier to stop. But the search is all that's important to find your heart's desires. You can give without loving, but you cannot love without giving._" Tomoyo vivaciously said.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened of what Tomoyo just said. She thinks it's miraculous to hear her like that. Of course that's the first time. She never knew that Tomoyo could say those words in the first place.

Sakura stared at her deeply.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Do I have dirt in my face?" Tomoyo asked noticing that she's staring at her strangely. "Ano… I … um… I" Sakura started but was unable to get a sentence out of her mouth. "I… What? Come on." Tomoyo yelled. "Hmm... I just want to say, Thanks for everything Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura smiled.

Tomoyo smiled back. "You're so hopeless… Let's go!"

Suddenly Tomoyo's phone rings…

"Oh shit! What a bad timing…" she said as she began picking her phone.

"Moshi, moshi, Daidouji desu. Ahh… Okaasama, nani...hai…demo…hai… why now?!... haaaaaaaaaaaaaiii……"

"So what is it?" Sakura ask curiously but Tomoyo nodded. "I think we should cancel everything that supposed to be schedule today. The bowling thingy, the karaoke, the window shopping… EVERYTHINGGG!!!" Tomoyo shouted as she began to drive herself crazy. "But why?" Sakura asked again. "Mother wanted me to look after the company for the meantime. A.S.A.P… Great-grandfather is sick." Tomoyo replied in a complaining tune. "Sou desu ka…I think you should better go now." She suggested. "As if I have choice… Jyani." Tomoyo stands up and turns her back. "Bye, bye…" Sakura smiled. Tomoyo bids goodbye by waving her hand and walk away.

Sakura was all alone. She began to order another cup of hot coffee. While sipping a drink, she was staring blankly outside as if she was in a daze. "Shaoran…" She whispered. "I don't know if how do you see me in your eyes but the thing I'm sure of is that I truly love you…" she thought. "Love is really inevitable… as it always should be."

"May I take your order?" a waitress asked a customer.

"Coffee with milk" answers

"Is that all?" The waitress asked again.

"Hai…"

Sakura heard a familiar voice from the table just behind her, a voice that drew her attention. As she turned her head at the back, there she could see the person who owns that voice, the person who is dear to her.

"…."

Even though she wanted to speak but no words could come out from her mouth.

The person only concentrates on the drink. Meanwhile, he gave out a sigh. He is completely irritated on the person who keeps on staring at him which he thinks she is one of the girls who wanted to flirt on him. He got an idea to lecture her so he could get away from those he thought deadly stares. But when he look at the person's face, his amber eyes widened as surprise fills him. He could see a pair of emerald eyes looking towards him ecstatic. His eyes flashed in a great remark.

"Sakura?..."

"Shao…" she whispered.

**Authors Note > >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >**

nan desu ka-- Usually means what is it

Gambatte - doing its best

Okaasama - Mother

This is onlt the first chapter... Hope you'll watch out the 2nd one. You'll know what will be the next scene :-)


End file.
